Sky City - Day 14
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Sky City - Day 14 (Pre-1.8). |-|Normal mode= In normal mode, the player has to beat the zombies at level 1. |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |Zombie = Summoned: |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |before = Sky City - Day 13 |after = Sky City - Day 15}} Difficulty Being a Special Delivery level, you are forced to use the given plants from the conveyor belt. Thankfully one of those plants are the Board Beans. With Board Beans, this level is almost a cakewalk. Missile Zombies are almost harmless if taken care of quickly, and Zombie Fighters and Double-Cabin Aircraft Zombies will quickly get annhialated by Board Beans. Flying Imp Zombies can get annoying, especially if you plant Board Beans in the first three columns, however, Split Pea will quickly take care of that. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 3 |zombie6 = |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = 3 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 3 |zombie9 = 5 1 |zombie10 = 1 3 3 |zombie11 = 2 4 |zombie12 = |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. }} Strategies *Start off by planting normally, note that you only get five Board Beans, ten Split Peas, five Spinnapples, and one Saucer Squash so plant them wisely. *Split Peas should be planted at the second and third columns so that they can easily deal with the Flying Imp Zombies. *Zombie Fighters will wreck havoc if a lane is unprotected, so plant Spinnapples at column five. *Use Plant Food on Saucer Squash so that it will temporarily stun zombies. This will also give Board Beans more time to reload. |-|Hard mode= In hard mode, the player has to defeat leveled-up zombies. |FR = Coins, two stars, a chest |NR = Coins |Zombie = ~ : Summoned: |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |before = Sky City - Day 13 |after = Sky City - Day 15}} Difficulty While the zombies are at levels 3-4, Board Beans can take care of them at level 1. Note that Board Beans won't do well in groups, so it's best if you upgrade them as well as upgrading your other plants. Strategies *Strategies in normal mode will work in hard mode, just keep in mind that: **A leveled-up Split Pea's back head can occasionally shoot fire peas, which does not go well with the ice peas it shoots. **Leveled-up Saucer Squashes can abduct low-health zombies, this makes hitting Zombie Fighters and Double-Cabin Aircraft Zombies easier for Split Pea. Walkthrough How would you rate Sky City - Day 14's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Special Delivery (Chinese version) Category:Special Delivery Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels without any lawn mowers